cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate
"Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate" is a spin-off of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime starring Toshiki Kai. Despite its status as a spin-off, it is officially the fourth and final season of the original series. It began airing on March 9, 2014. This is the only season of Cardfight!! Vanguard to not have an English Dub. Main Characters *Toshiki Kai *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Naoki Ishida *Taishi Miwa Antagonists *Void **Aichi Sendou *Quatre Knights **Olivier Gaillard **Raul Serra **Philippe Neve **Ratie Curti *Kourin Tatsunagi Plot Summary Several days after the mortal battle against Link Joker which embroils the whole world, the world has returned to peace. But Toshiki Kai faces a surprising situation. Aichi Sendou, the hero who saved the world from the invasion of Link Joker, has suddenly disappeared. In addition, everyone's memory about Aichi is lost... Almost all hints have been lost, and Kai starts to search Aichi with "Blaster Blade" and the deck of Royal Paladin, the only existing hint and the proof of their bonds. Kai is approached by fighters who call themselves "Quatre Knights". The four---Gaillard, Neve, Ratie and Sera---are fighters with world-class power in vanguard fights. They control mysterious power and urge Kai to give up searching Aichi. What is their purpose...!? And what is their relationship with Aichi...!? Kai, with the new power "Legion" in his hand, fights to take Aichi back. Now, the war has begun! With his new Kagero deck in hand, Kai storms the Quatre Knight's base. In the midst of the battle it is revealed that Aichi chose to seal himself away to save the world from Link Joker, which threatens to return using the seed of the void that was implanted in Aichi's body after he defeated the reversed Takuto Tatsunagi, again. Sera wants this seed so he can obtain the power of Link Joker and take over the world. To stop Sera, Kai reluctantly teams up with the other Quatre Knights. After Sera is defeated, Aichi challenges Kai with the power of his reversed avatar, Blaster Joker. Kai triumphs over its mighty power, and the real Blaster Blade comes and splits the seed of void, defeating Link Joker once and for all. Several months later, Kai is graduating from high school and has to decide whether to attend college or become a professional cardfighter. On the day of the graduation ceremony, a card capital shop tournament is taking place. In the finals, Aichi finally gets the fight he always wanted to have with Kai, a battle between equals and friends. Kai reveals he was invited by Gaillard to go to Europe, and that Aichi and Kai won't be able to fight again for a long time. Aichi responded by saying that as long as they kept playing vanguard, they would surely meet again. Themes *'Opening Theme 1:' V-ROAD **'Artists:' BUSHI★7 (DAIGO, Psychic Lover, Suzuko Mimori, Izumi Kitta, Suara, and Shūta Morishima) **'Episodes:' 164-179 *'Opening Theme 2:' KNOCK ON YOUR GATE! **'Artist:' Ono Masatoshi **'Episodes:' 180-196 *'Ending Theme 1:' Get Up **'Artist:' FAKY. **'Episodes:' 164-179 *'Ending Theme 2:' Get Back Yourself **'Artist:' YUMIKO (CERASUS) **'Episodes:' 180-196 Episodes Category:Season 4